fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raven Queen Ruler
Hello there! This is my talk page where you can ask me any questions, if you have a problem with something ot you need advice, i'll try to answer to the best of my ability, so feel free. However, i'm not here from 8AM to 3PM on the weekdays due to school, but i'll be available the rest of the time and on weekends unless something comes up. Just leave me a message and i'll try to get right back to you as soon as possible. .:The Raven Queen:. 04:54, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Crystal Keystone! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Crystal Keystone page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 11:06, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Yo, remember me? Forest Dragon Slayer. If you need help on getting started you can ask me or the rest of us from the chatroom. Usually admins get busy so it'd be faster to get help from other users with experience. Just leave a message on our talk pages. We're most likely gonna be available. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Contrary to Forest's statement, if you ask any of the admins for assistance, we will make time for you in some way, shape, or form. It's better to ask the admins than other users to make sure you're getting the correct information.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:10, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but as far as I am aware, you are not able to simply empty your talk pages. If you wish to remove content from them, you should archive the page so that it can be accessed at a later date in case it's necessary, however, an outright erasing is, again, if I am correct, not allowed. Sorry.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:39, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Naturally~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:30, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I have deleted your Necrosis Magic. You need my permission to make a Lost Magic, Black Art, or Slayer Magic. Please detail to me what it does, and its weaknesses, and I can restore it for you if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:27, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, for weaknesses- what are its limitations? Are they any counters to it? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:13, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I've restored it. Have fun! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:47, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, first off, what are your current Dragon Slayers? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:13, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, four's your limit until you get 500 edits, so don't worry about subbing one of your original ones. Sure, go ahead, just call it Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (Crystal Keystone) or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:05, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:Crystal Keystone, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then subtitute that with anything you like on this page. If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:50, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Winter Wolves Hi, is it okay if I reference them in my Diego page. ComicMaster619 (talk) 14:58, June 22, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 RE:Cosmic Magic The only ways to learn it is from someone who knows the magic, or from an ancient book that was destroyed several hundred years ago. Thank you for taking interest and please don't hesitate to ask about anything else. --Blackdagger01 (talk) 19:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Which character and when would they have learned it?--Blackdagger01 (talk) 23:30, June 29, 2016 (UTC) I don't believe Izar would teach a child such a destructive magic. He destroyed the book that held the magic's secrets in it because he didn't want anyone using it recklessly as not only is it incredibly destructive but it also slowly kills the celestial bodies in which it draws it's energy from, sorry.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 01:20, June 30, 2016 (UTC)